Au renouveau!
by Ambroisy
Summary: Loki a chuté dans l'abime que depuis peu. Pourtant, Thor constate, douloureusement, que cela ne marque pas une fin en soi. La vie continue, comme toujours, comme avant. Juste sans son frère. Et Odin lui laisse enfin le trône, quand bien même il n'est plus aussi certain de le mériter. Comment être Roi, lorsque l'on n'est incapable de sauver son propre frère ?


**Disclaimer: Bien entendu, aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Hélas!**

**Un petit coucou à tous**,

Alors voici un p'tit one-shot qui apparemment traine depuis belle lurette dans mes cahiers, tant et si bien que je l'avais complètement oublié ! Donc, je suppose qu'il est temps que je le sorte, ce petit. Le voilà donc, publié ! **Un petit mot rapide sur le contenu :** Odin couronne Thor après que ses fils se soient battus et que Loki, ainsi donc, ait disparu ! Ceci n'est alors qu'une supposée suite du film Thor ! Cependant, la toute fraiche absence de Loki pèse sur les consciences… Je n'en dis pas plus, mais Loki n'apparaitra qu'en _sous-entendus_ durant toute l'histoire ! Lisez attentivement, sur ce, Enjoy !

* * *

Il déglutit, probablement dans le but de faire descendre le nœud lui enserrant la gorge. Il ne sait, d'ailleurs, si celle-ci est faite d'appréhension ou de chagrin, il s'interdit d'y penser, souhaitant uniquement une accalmie, le temps d'une seconde. En vain. Alors, machinalement, il déglutit à nouveau, puis se décide à monter le vertigineux escalier. Les souvenirs affluent : c'est la seconde fois qu'il se hausse sur ces marches, pour de telles circonstances. La fierté l'étreint autant qu'il y a quelques mois, la joie bien moins. Or, dès la première inspiration, il comprend que peu de choses, finalement, ont changé. L'engouement du peuple a perduré en dépit de quelques sombres heures. Les gens l'acclament, rient à foison en déversant le vin que leurs grosses mains serrent fébrilement. Ainsi, les gens ont demeuré, les sourires, les ombres également. Thor perçoit tout ce qui l'environne avec une effrayante netteté, et cette acuité l'empêche de concentrer son attention en un unique point. Comme advenues folles, ses pupilles dilatées se meuvent fiévreusement d'une personne à une autre – hommes, femmes, enfants, nul visage ne répond à ses espérances tenues secrètes... En outre, la tenace impression d'être un imposteur, en ce lieu, le désespère. Les mensonges, à force d'être déversés dans le château, ont rendu les murs poisseux, le sol luisant tant que forcément il frôlerait la chute. Cependant, furtivement, son regard croise celui de son père, lui rappelant, par-là, sa légitimité. Thor naquit pour ce jour, il n'en a jamais été autrement – il n'a jamais été question de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette vérité l'assène d'un coup à l'estomac, mais, sur cette douleur, il n'ose s'étendre. Il continue à avancer, la stature haute, le port altier, certes d'un pas moins conquérant qu'alors. Et tous purent admirer l'homme qu'il était devenu il se dégage du corps, aux épaules larges, une force impérieuse. Le soleil, également conquis, laisse les plus vifs de ses rayons s'alanguir le long des mèches immaculées de Thor ainsi que sur sa peau mordorée. Si une personne l'eut peint, il n'aurait pu représenter le fils d'Odin qu'englobé d'un halo luminescent. Car Thor étincèle, à en bruler les yeux d'uns et à en plonger dans l'ombre d'autres – mais tous, au final, se voient confinés dans l'abime. Il en fut toujours ainsi, pis pour ceux qui se risquaient à être proches de lui. A un moment donné, on s'en retrouve inévitablement déchu, consumé de l'intérieur.

Soudain, le silence se fait dans la salle. Les bruissements de cape et l'écho des pas sur les dalles se font empreints de religion. Et tels de fervents croyants, les gens n'osent ni mot ni geste, tétanisés par la scène se déroulant, à un mètre d'eux. Thor aux pieds d'Odin. Enfin ! La succession de père en fils – le royaume entier se réjouit ! Ils purent, déjà, assister aux prémices de ce moment historique, or la passation de pouvoir avait été interrompue... Certains tremblent que cela n'arrive, à nouveau, bien que cela fut grandement improbable. La menace n'est plus, après tout. Asgard est en paix, et en sa plénitude, accepte, sur le trône, un nouveau souverain dont le jeune âge rendait fougueux, impétueux, imprévisible. Les chuchotements s'accordent tous pour affirmer qu'une nouvelle aire se profile. Thor à leur tête, de l'infime à l'infini, rien ne sera exempt de bouleversements. Mettant court aux rêveries, la voix auguste du présent roi s'élève, et l'écho raisonne contre les murs, plus longtemps encore, au-dedans des êtres.

« Thor, fils d'Odin. Mon héritier, mon unique enfant. »

Un mouvement de révolte mal réprimé, un cri de rage difficilement étouffé… Thor se contint à grande peine. Il est des termes qui feraient mieux de ne jamais être prononcés à voix haute…

« Depuis si longtemps doté du puissant marteau, Mjöllnir, forgé jadis au cœur d'une étoile mourante, son pouvoir est sans égal, en tant qu'arme de destruction ou outil de construction. Un compagnon de choix pour un roi. Je protège et défends Asgard et les vies des innocents à travers les neuf royaumes. Fais-tu serment de veiller sur les neufs royaumes ?

- J'en fais le serment, répond consciencieusement Thor.

- Et fais-tu serment de préserver la paix ?

- J'en fais le serment, répond-il, les remords d'un temps passé demeurant.

- Fais-tu serment d'être indifférent à l'égoïsme et à l'ambition et, de te consacrer uniquement au bien de ces royaumes ?

- J'en fais le serment !

- Alors en ce jour, moi, Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, te proclame donc… »

Le roi cille, il sent ses traits las se crisper. Cela, durant une seconde trop furtive pour être véritablement considérée. En cet ultime instant, il va décharger les pesantes charges d'un souverain à Thor – à son fils. Celui-ci a tant muri après tout, les circonstances l'imposaient. Le trouble vécu ne pouvait que, difficilement, laisser quiconque stoïque, particulièrement Thor. Odin prend une profonde bouffée d'air, la dernière en sa position actuelle, pense-t-il. L'heure n'est plus à la nostalgie ! Cependant, son âge mémorable et son immuable fatigue excusent bien quelques faiblesses de sa part, croit-il en tout cas. Même si des faiblesses, il s'accuse d'en avoir trop eu, notamment un tragique manque de prévoyance. Il aurait pu éviter nombre de catastrophes, si seulement, une once de lucidité l'eut éclairé auparavant. Il n'ignore en rien la teneur de ses fautes quand, désormais, il est trop tard. Le Père de Toutes Choses scrute l'enfant demeurant, celui-ci aussi digne qu'il l'eut prié. Alors, l'espoir renait, non en un brasier dévorant comme dans sa jeunesse, mais en une menue flamme. Celle-ci tremblote, fragile, éphémère, elle lui semble pourtant pleine de promesses. Thor prend la couronne, et par sa bonté incommensurable, lui, ne se permettrait pas de perdre espoir. Une telle certitude lui ravive l'âme. Alors, serein, il se remet à parler, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Et les gens se trémoussent d'impatience, les jambes engourdies, la bouche ouverte, avide, prête à gober chaque parole prononcée. L'excitation ambiante atteint son paroxysme.

« roi ! »

Le tonnerre jaillit en la forme de milliers d'applaudissement. Les mains se rejoignent dans un fracas assourdissant, laissant, à leur suite, les paumes écarlates, ensanglantées. Les joues aussi rougissent, sous l'alcool, sous l'extase. Le peuple glapit, s'entortille bras et jambes dans la foule, étouffe sous la chaleur des corps emmêlés. Quand Thor n'a toujours levé un seul genou du sol, quand Thor est demeuré l'échine courbée. Voilà, soupire-t-il à lui-même. « Voilà », cette unique syllabe, ce mot cruellement succinct, le paralyse sur place. Voilà, voilà, voilà,… Ce fut si bref. Dans ses songes chevaleresques, le trône lui revenait en récompense à son intrépidité, à une bataille légendaire, à une victoire contre l'infâme ennemi. Il n'en est rien, bien au contraire. En outre, toujours dans ses songes, tant de personnes l'entouraient, le submergeaient d'aise. Aujourd'hui, des milliers de gens originaires de tout royaume confondu sont présents, certes, mais l'absence d'un unique proche lui dépeuple le monde.

« Debout et vois Asgard. Vois ton royaume, mon fils, entend-t-il murmurer à son oreille. »

Dubitatif, il obéit. Et ainsi face au peuple, il se sent mis à nu. Les regards l'assaillent, le dévisagent, le jaugent, soupèsent, puis, enfin, lui sourient. Aucune pudeur ne lui est concédée. D'ailleurs, la conscience de son propre corps se dilue dans la foule. Les rires l'emportent avec eux, les hurlements de joie lui font gouter leur douce frénésie. Son être n'est plus que la continuité du royaume, de chaque personne le peuplant, également. Et désormais, s'il ferme assez fort les paupières, il peut humer l'air musqué des clairières d'Asgard, percevoir sous ses doigts le granuleux des falaises de Niflheim, s'aviser du silence oppressant des déserts de Muspelheim. Il réalise tout cela, à la fois, en une brusque inspiration. Alors, à cet instant précis, Thor se permet de sourire – à s'en plisser les yeux, à s'en réchauffer le cœur.

« Longue vie à Thor ! Longue vie au roi ! »

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !** Et pour tout avouer, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, je pensais en faire une longue histoire à plusieurs chapitres dans lequel Loki serait, évidemment, apparu ! Mais pour quelques sombres raisons que je ne saurais énoncer même à moi-même, je m'en suis arrêtée là… Soyez assurés, je me consterne moi-même !


End file.
